This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Specific Aims of this project are as follows: Specific Aim 1 [unreadable]To continue investigations of the socioemotional development of monkeys who received ibotenic acid lesions of the amygdala or hippocampus at two weeks of age. Specific Aim 2 [unreadable]To evaluate the sexual and maternal behavior in monkeys who received ibotenic acid lesions of the amygdala or hippocampus at two weeks of age. Specific Aim 3 [unreadable]To use acoustic startle tasks such as fear potentiated startle and prepulse inhibition to investigate the effect of permanent lesions and transient inactivation of the amygdala on components processes of fear behavior. Specific Aim 4 [unreadable]To use microPET imaging to examine brain plasticity resulting from ibotenic acid lesions of the amygdala in the adult and infant monkeys. Specific Aim 5 [unreadable]To use microPET imaging to investigate potential neural substrates for increased fear behavior by animals who received amygdala lesions as infants during dyadic social interactions and for increased social behavior for adult animals with amygdala lesions. Specific Aim 6 [unreadable]To use a genetic method for reversible inactivation of the amygdala to replicate the effects of permanent amygdala lesions on socioemotional behavior. Specific Aim 7 [unreadable]To use protocols developed to investigate social behavior in the macaque monkey during the current funding period to investigate the roles of two regions of the frontal lobe in social behavior.